ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 1 “Wanted Prisoner365”
Summary Prisinor365 escapes from the alien jail. Now it’s up to the gang to capture him and bring him back. But the bad thing is the size! The Prisoner is 90 ft. tall! Now what to do? Watch the exciting episode just on Cartoon network…. Plot The episode starts in Area 51. Some construction work is going on. The prisoners are kept on hold outside until the work finishes. The gang is also there looking at the construction work. Suddenly the plumbers working there start blowing up in the air. The ground raises and a Merlinisapien bursts out. He is 90 ft. tall and starts attacking the plumbers. Jake transforms into Phorest and fires moss beams at the prisoner’s legs. The beams stick like glue on his legs making him unable to move. The prisoner then cuts off the moss by his unusual scissor tail. Then prisoner then goes invisible and runs off. Then magister Hulka comes up with a poster and hands it over to Jake. It reads “Wanted, Prisoner365 missing, goal to capture earth, murdered two victims” The poster also shows a picture of the Prisoner. Jen collects some foot prints of Prisoner365 and traces him. “He is moving towards the Madison Elementary School” says Jen. “He is moving towards our school? Why?” asks Jake. “Whatever, if he breaks it I’ll surely be happy!” says Clain and the gang stare at him. Jake transforms “Supreme Waybig!”Jake fires green cosmic lighting at the Merlinisapien which hit him and turn him visible. “Don’t you know that supreme to’kustars can sense invisible things?” asks Supreme Waybig. The prisoner looks back and then turns invisible. “I can’t sense him!” says Jake. Jake smells some odor and is going to look behind. Just as Jake looks behind he senses the Merlinisapien just on his neck! “If you move one step, I’ll just cut through your neck” says the prisoner. “Ultratrix, Crossbred” says Jake. “Wha…” before letting the prisoner say what, the Ultratrix transforms into Crossbred. The 90 ft. prisoner falls down breaking the earth’s connection. An earthquake occurs and the buildings start collapsing! Jake transforms into Phorest, trying to stop the earthquake. “Stop, Stop, and Stop!” Jake has no other word in his mouth. Soon the quake starts lowering up and then stops. “Wuf” says Jake in a sigh. “Where’d he go?” says Jake looking around to trying find the Prisoner. Jake transforms “Chamalien!”Jake goes invisible and follows the invisible footprints. The footprints lead the gang to their school. “No sensing now, the prints are not visible on concrete flooring” says Chamalien. Jen tries to get connected to the prints and succeeds. They hear some noise of some children coming from recess. “Evening school? I never knew our school has one” says Clain. They move towards the lockers following the prints. “Wow he’s such a cute doll!” says one of the girls in the locker room. “Not cute doll, creepy crawly” says Jake as he breaks open in the room. The girl runs away leaving the gang and Prio (Prisoner365) alone. Jake transforms “Phorest!” Prio quickly casts his Prisonjem in one of the lockers which reflects lights and releases an army of Prison Minions (Prisoner365’s Minions). “DESTROY AREA 51!” says Prio. They move away pushing apart the gang. Phorest casts some vines which catch hold of some Prison minion (Minos as Prio calls them). Prio hacks the vines which go out of control and catch the gang leaving the Minos. Prio escapes along with the Minos leaving the gang alone. Jake transforms into Creepout and cuts the vines with his scythes. The gang move out and Jake transforms into Waybig and goes Ultimate. He runs at super speed, reaches Prio and transforms into Ult. Phorest. Prio alters his size and becomes huge. He and Jake as Ult. Phorest fight for a long time and alas Prio is defeated. Prio is captured again and is jailed in a more advance prison in the Null void…. Aliens Used · Waybig. · Ult. Waybig. · Supreme Waybig. · Ult. Phorest · Phorest(2X) · Crossbreed (First Appearance). · Chamalien. · Creepout. Characters Jake · Jen · Clain · Plumbers · Magister Hulka Villains: · Prio · Prison Minions/ Minos (Prisoner365’s Minions) · Prisonjem (Prisoner365’s Minion casting device) · Merlin (Flashback) · Phorest’s Uncontrolled vines Trivia It is revealed that Merlinisapiens can switch sizes and they can’t sense invisible things. Merlinisapien’s foot prints are not sensible on concrete flooring. Credits Credits to Crossbred go to Firebat07 on Deviantart. Credits to Creepout go to Okamifenris on Deviantart. creepout.jpg|Creepout Crossbreed.jpg|Crossbred Phorest.jpg|Phorest Supreme Waybig.....jpg|Supreme Waybig Ultimate Phorest.jpg|Ultimate Phorest waybig...jpg|Waybig ChamAlien...png|Chamalien Ult. Waybig the best.png|Ult. Waybig 6.png|Ult. Waybig running Category:Episodes